1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resistive film type touch panel and an electronic device including a resistive film type touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A resistive film type touch panel is configured such that a first substrate on which a first resistive film is formed and a second substrate on which a second resistive film is formed are arranged so as to make the first and second resistive films face each other. When a user touches the outer surface of the substrate on the touch side, the substrate bends and deforms. As a consequence, the resistive film on this touch-side substrate comes into contact with the resistive film on the opposite-side substrate at the touched portion. The touch panel then detects the contact position between the first resistive film and the second resistive film. In this resistive film type touch panel, the space between the pair of substrates is defined by spacers or sealed with an insulating liquid to prevent the resistive film on the inner surface of the touch-side substrate from accidentally coming into contact with the resistive film on the inner surface of the opposite-side substrate when no touch input is performed.